An Untitled Love
by Raveniia
Summary: Kikyo and Kagome. Inuyasha has loved both, when Kikyo comes around how will that affect Inuyasha's feelings? Does he still love Kikyo? What will he tell Kagome when he shares his real feelings? Find out! By the way this is my first Inuyasha fic... .


**An Untitled Love**

**Inuyasha**

**Author's Note: **Alright my wonderful, glorious readers, I've been writing fics for awhile, but this is my first Inuyasha fic so don't bite my head off if it isn't perfect! (heh heh.) Hope you like it? (Can you tell I've had a bit too much caffeine?) Maybe not.

xoxo- Yumi-Code Lyoko

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do own Inuyasha, or any of the characters, they belong to the creator of Inuyasha: Rumiko Takahashi.

**Key:**

_Everything that's in italics is the characters thoughts…just to be clear…_

**Chapter One**

_Kikyo's soul collectors? What are they doing around here? Is Kikyo nearby? _Inuyasha followed the snake-like spirits through a shadowed forest. Above, a full moon set a soft illumination over the forest below. Wind brushed lightly through Inuyasha's silver hair. In the distance, he could see an outline of a raven-haired priestess. When she spotted Inuyasha, she ambled slowly towards the half-demon.

"Kikyo…what?" His voice trailed off into the stillness. He looked into the face of the priestess that he once loved, her presence reminded him all of what happened in the past. How he desperately admired her and was attached to her back then. Did he still have the same feelings for her? Kikyo's face held a feeling that Inuyasha couldn't identify. Was she upset? Or angry? He couldn't tell. She stood silently before him, and reached out a hand to touch the hanyou's silver hair.

"Inuyasha…it has taken a lot of me, my courage, to come here tonight." She left a long pause, and looked into the bewildered eyes of the half-demon. He tried to image every possible reason why Kikyo was there to see him that night.

"Courage? To come here, to talk to me? Have we grown that far apart? Kikyo looked away, she felt shameful for what had happened in the past. She wanted to take it back, she wanted them to be in love like they used to be, but that was ages ago. Kikyo was nothing but a spirit now.

"Inuyasha, all I want is for you to come away with me, I want us to be like we used to, despite what happened in the past, I still love you." For awhile Kikyo left Inuyasha lingering onto her words, he didn't quite know what say. Kikyo gestured how she felt, she led her hands to cradle around Inuyasha's neck. He froze. She leaned in slowly, and tightened her grip. He could feel his eyes closing. Their lips barely touched, when Inuyasha suddenly broke away before they could get into the kiss.

"No Kikyo…I can't. I'm sorry, I just don't feel that way about you anymore. Besides, I'm on a journey right now. I don't know how far and long it will take me to complete the jewel, and defeat Naraku." With that, he broke free of her grasp and slowly turned away from her. Kikyo was overcome with rage, and once again she felt betrayed. She had just confessed all the compassion she still had for him, but he threw it back to her, without returning the same feelings.

"I know what this is about," Inuyasha turned around and looked at her daringly, " this must be about your affection for that pitiful excuse of a priestess, Kagome. Isn't it?" Inuyasha thought about this, he couldn't say no, yet he couldn't agree with her either. He couldn't say anything, really.

"You know Kikyo, I loved you, I really did, but things aren't they used to be. I'm different now, I've moved on. Looks like you're trying to still hang onto something that's not even there…" He turned around walked on in the quietness of the night, back to the settlement they had set up for the night. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were soundlessly sleeping before Inuyasha left to take a late night walk before spotting Kikyo's soul collectors. The amount of trees thickened as he traveled on though the forest. In front of him he could see a figure running in the same direction he was. _Who is that?_

Following his instinct, he darted off ahead to see a glimpse of the figure in front of him. He didn't even have to get close enough to see who it was. Jet-black hair, a white sailor's style shirt, and the green mini skirt he had seen her wearing so many times. Kagome. _What is she doing out here? Most likely spying on me of course. Damn, she probably saw me with Kikyo and probably thinks it's something that its not. _

.:Kagome's POV:.

_I knew it, no wonder why he left to take a walk late at night. Kikyo. Over and over I keep having the feeling that I don't belong here in the feudal era with Inuyasha. It feels somewhat like betrayal whenever I see them together. It seems like everything we share is nothing at all, compared to the way Inuyasha and Kikyo loved each other. I know they still have something, or why would he keep running back to her? No matter how much Inuyasha keeps trying to deny his real feelings for Kikyo, I know deep down somewhere he's still in love with her…_

.:End of POV:.

Kagome heard soft steps trailing behind her. To her surprise, she turned around to find Inuyasha, looking both innocent and confused at the same time.

"Following me, were ya?" He was taken aback, he should be asking her the exact same question.

"Following you? No, I was taking a late night walk around in the forest. That ok with you or not?" Kagome just knew if her mind that she wasn't imagining him and Kikyo together that night. She wished that he would've just told her the truth instead of trying to hide it from her.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. You were with Kikyo weren't you!" Kagome replied, instantly regretting the moment she said that.

"AHA! So you were following me to see if I was with Kikyo weren't you? Don't play dumb with me Kagome, I know how you are." It was true, but in her head she was trying to find every possible excuse to avoid this question, but she couldn't find one. She hesitated to answer.

"Well…not exactly. I woke up when you left, and so I went out to find you and as I was looking I was wondering if you were with Kikyo or not. And… well then I saw you together, kissing or something. I wasn't trying to spy, I really wasn't…honestly…but…" She couldn't go on; the pain of knowing they were together came over her. She could feel moist tears trickling down from her eyes.

"Sorry…I'm just sorry…ok?" On that note she left Inuyasha hanging onto her words, she turned away and ran back to their campsite for the night. Inuyasha was dumbstruck. He wanted to tell Kagome the truth, but something kept making him hold onto his words. When she turned away from him, he didn't even run after her…did he even want to?

A/N: Well there you have it, Chapter numero uno of my latest story. Whether you like or hate it, have suggestion, or a comment, please feel free to review!

Yumi-Code Lyoko


End file.
